Best Day Series
by lindsay77
Summary: 2009 one shot series. WARNING: SMUT!
1. Today was a Good Day

Sam knocked on the door of Carly and Jax's new house. It was really big but is was also beautiful from the outside. She could only imagine what the inside looked like. The door opened and Jax stood on the other side. "Sam, hi." He said with a smile. She returned it and said "Hey, sorry to show up out of the blue but I was hoping I could talk to you and Carly about something." Jax nodded his head and invited her inside. She walked in and was right. The inside was breath taking. Jax led her to the right which is where the living room was. As she walked in she saw Carly sitting on the couch. Carly wasn't that pregnant yet so she wasn't really showing. On the other couch was Jason. She smiled at the two of them and said "Hi." Jason stood up, for what she didn't know but Carly looked at him a little weird before turning to Sam. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam took a deep breath and said "Well I was wondering if I could ask you guys something." She looked from Jax to Carly "I am taking the girls to the beach tomorrow. Alexis has court all day and Viola has the day off so I thought it would be great to spend the day with them. It's the summer and neither one of them has been to the beach yet. So I started thinking that maybe the boys would like to go as well. If it's ok with you." Sam finished.

Carly looked over at Jax and said "That works out kind of perfect huh?" Sam looked over and Jason confused but saw that he had the same look. "Yeah it did." Jax laughed. "Uhhh, what worked out perfect?" Jason asked her. "Well Jax and I both have meetings all day long tomorrow and we were actually going to ask you if you could hang out with the boys for the day." Carly addressed her best friend. She then looked at Sam and said "But I think the boys would love to go to the beach especially with their sister and cousin." Before anything else could be said, Michael and Morgan came walking down the stairs. "Hey boys, come here. Sam has something she wants to ask you." Jax said to them. "Hey Sam" "Hi Sam." they both said at the same time. Sam smiled and walked over to them. "Hey guys. I'm taking Molly and Krissy to the beach tomorrow and was wondering if maybe you two wanted to go with us?" she asked. She saw Morgan's eyes light up and Michael smile. "I can't remember the last time I went to the beach." Michael said. Sam's heart broke for the boy standing in front of her. He had only been out of his coma for about two months and they had been pretty stressful for all involved but none more than himself. He was angry for a while but with the help of Laine, he got that under control and was back to being a normal kid.

"Well in that case then you don't get a choice" Sam said "you're going. And so are you." she finished poking Morgan in the stomach making him giggle. She was looking at the boys so she didn't see the way that Jason was looking at her. But Carly did. Jason had this soft smile on his face as he watched Sam goof around with his nephews. He missed seeing this. He missed her. The past few months of being back in each other's lives had been a blessing and a curse for Jason. He liked talking to her and loved being around her but it was just a reminder of the time they had lost. And he wasn't sure if they would find their way back to each other. Michael and Morgan both had a great relationship with Sam. In fact, Sam was actually Morgan's first crush. He seriously thought that she hung the moon. It drove Carly completely crazy. The fact that not only had her best friend been in love with her but both her boys were as well. Carly didn't know if it was the pregnancy or maybe she had just matured a lot but seeing Jason look at Sam like this, it didn't bother her. She came to the realization a long time ago that Jason was only with Elizabeth because of Jake. It was his connection to his son. But she knew as well as anyone else that Sam was it for Jason Morgan.

"You want to come too, Uncle Jason?" he heard Morgan ask him, pulling him out of his funk. Before he could answer he heard Sam chuckle. All eyes turned to her and she tried to stop. "What was that?" Jason asked her. "Nothing really, I was just trying to picture you in swim trunks and…you know to be honest, it's a pretty funny sight." She said with a full on laugh this time. Jason tried his hardest not to smile as he looked at her. He laugh was amazing. "Excuse me but I am pretty sure that I have swim trunks." Jason retorted. Sam raised her eyes brows and said "Yeah, I know you do because I bought them for you. While we were in Hawaii. And you still never used them. You were the only person in the world who actually likes swimming in jeans and a t shirt." That caused the whole room to laugh. "Please, Uncle Jason? It would be really fun if we all went." Morgan pleaded to him. Jason looked at a smiling Sam and saw the challenge in her eyes. She didn't think that he was going to go. "Alright, I'll go." Jason said. Sam looked shocked as did Carly. "You are going to go to the beach?" Carly asked. Jason shrugged and said "Why not." Sam was still at a loss for words. She felt Michael bump her arm and say "Is he serious?" Sam looked at the young man and said "I guess so."

Sam pulled herself out of her daze as she said "Well alright. Do you all want to go together or do you want to drive up separate?" "Together." Michael and Morgan said at the same time. Jason and Sam laughed and then Jason said "Together. We can just take my SUV and it will fit all of us just fine." Sam nodded her head. "I will pick the boys up in the morning then swing by for you and then we can go to Alexis's place and pick up the girls? What time to you want to go?" Jason asked Sam. "I was thinking we could leave around 7:30 and get there by 9 so that we have the whole day there but you don't need to pick up the girls. I am on my way there now. They are going to spend the night with me." Sam explained. Jason nodded his head. Sam saw both Morgan and Michael whip their heard around to their mom. She couldn't see the look on their face but suddenly Carly said "I think that the 4 of you would be a bit much." "Come on, Sam could handle it. It's not like we are all babies." Morgan argued. "Please mom?" Michael said. Sam could tell by the tone of his voice he had those puppy dog eyes he was famous for.

Carly sighed and said "Fine, it's ok with me but you have to ask Sam and if she says no I don't want to hear any whining." The boys turned back to her and Morgan asked "Can we spend the night too?" Sam laughed at the pleading looks on the boys faces. "Of course." She said after she stopped laughing. "Are you sure, Sam?" Carly asked. "Yeah, it will be fun. The four of them haven't gotten a chance to spend all that much time together so it will be great. And this way Jason only has to make one stop in the morning." She finished. "Do you have the room?" Jax asked. Sam smiled and said "Yep, I have two guest room and they both have king sized beds. The boys can stay in one and the girls can stay in the other." Sam turned to the boys and said "Why don't you go and get you things and make sure that you pack for tomorrow too. Trunks, towels, sandals all of it." Sam clapped her hands together and the boys took off upstairs to grab their things. Sam then turned to Jason and said "Do I need to go over the dress code with you also, Mr. Morgan?" Jason smiled mockingly at Sam and said "I think I got it." Sam laughed. Carly looked between the two of them and then over at Jax. He had a little smile on his face that told her he was thinking the same way she was. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day for these two, Carly could just feel it.

After Sam and the boys went and picked up Molly and Krissy, she asked them what they wanted to eat for dinner. They had all agreed that they wanted to stop and get food and then take it back to Sam's place to eat. And surprisingly the 4 of them had decided on Chinese food. Sam had not had Chinese food in years. For whatever reason since she and Jason split up, she never had it again. They had ordered enough food to feed an army and took it back to Sam's place. She got out plates as the kids put everything in the in their rooms. The kids came out and filled their plates up. Sam was about to make her plate when there was a knock at the door. The kids were sitting at the table eating and talking. She smiled as she heard them laughing. It felt nice to have this in her life again. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jason on the other side. "Hey" she smiled at him "Carly send you over to check on the kids already?" she said. Jason smiled and said "No, I just wanted to stop by and make sure they were behaving." Sam laughed and said "Come in. We just got here about 15 minutes ago." Jason walked in and saw the kids sitting at the table eating.

"What took you so long to get back?" he asked. "The girls. They must have went back inside the house about 50 times because they forgot something. We stopped and got food and then came home. Come on, there is plenty and I don't think you have eaten yet." She said looking at him. "I don't want to intrude…" Sam laughed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to the table and Morgan was the first to notice him. "Uncle Jason!" he said. The kids turned and smiled at him. Jason put his hand on Michael's shoulder and said "You being have?" they all laughed and Krissy spoke up and said "We haven't been here long enough yet to do any serious damage." Sam shook her head and said "See. You'd be saving me by sticking around for a while." "Alright." Jason gave in. "Yes!" they all said. "I'll go get you a plate." Sam walked back into her kitchen and a moment later Jason flowed. "They're thirsty." He said. Sam smiled and said "Sodas are in the fridge. I'll get the glasses down. You want soda or a beer?" Sam asked him. "Soda sounds good." He answered. Sam got 6 cups down from the cabinet and Jason's plate. She got a tray out because both she and Jason weren't going to be able to carry it all. They walked back into the dining room. They sat down and eat with the kids and talked and laughed for about an hour. It felt really nice to see Jason and Michael smile after all they had been through the past few months.

They cleaned up and put their plates in the dish washer. Sam had told them that Spinelli had given her an advanced copy of the new game he was working on so they all disappeared into her office to go and play it on her computer. Sam and Jason sat on the couch and Jason turned to her and said "What made you decide to do this? Take the kids to the beach?" Sam sighed and said "Well the past few months have been hard on everyone in this situation but it was hardest on those four. Michael has been put in this adult situation and I know he is doing a lot better but I thought it would be good for him to forget it all for a day and remember that he is in fact just a kid. Soon he will be starting school and I know he is going to struggle with that so he should enjoy all of summer has to offer while he has the chance." Jason smiled at her and said "Thank you. He already acts lighter than he has since he woke up." Sam didn't know what to say so she just smiled at him and said "It will be a fun day. And we will all deserve it."

"Hey Sam?" Jason and Sam looked to where the voice came from and saw the kids all standing in the door way of the living room. "Hey, you guys get bored already?" Sam asked. They laughed and Krissy said "No. I was just tell the boys about the scrapbook and they have never seen it. Would it be ok if we showed it to them?" she asked. Sam was a little stunned. She knew what scrapbook Krissy was talking about. "Um, Krissy I don't know if Carly or Sonny had told Morgan…" Sam started to say but Morgan jumped in "I know." He said. "Know what? What scrapbook?" Jason asked. "That Sam and dad had a baby together." Morgan says. Jason sucked in a breath at the mention of the little girl he had loved so much. Sam looked at Morgan and said "You know." Morgan nodded "Dad told me last year. He took me to her grave and let me see her too. But he hasn't really talked about her. Krissy said that you made a scrapbook of her." Sam smiled at him. She had learned to control her emotions whenever her daughter was talked about. It still hurt like hell but Michael and Morgan wanted to know what they could about their little sister, who was she to stop them.

Sam got up off the couch and walked over to the wardrobe that she had placed in the living room. She pulled out the scrapbook that she had made of her pregnancy and walked back over to the couch. She sat back down a little closer to Jason this time. "Why don't you guys come sit by Jason? He hasn't gotten to see this either. You can look at it together." Sam handed the book out to Jason and Jason just looked at it for a moment. He tentatively reached out and took the book before looking up at Sam. "When did you do this?" he found himself asking. Sam smiled softly and said "After me and mom told Kristina the truth. She was really inquisitive about it so I made this of all the pictures that I took while I was pregnant and other things. Jason took a deep breath and opened the book. On the very first page was the first sonogram of Lila with her name and birthday. Jason smiled and touched the picture. The name that Sam had on the page was Lila Morgan McCall. "That's my name." Morgan said Sam smiled and explained "Yes it is. I had decided to give her the middle name of Morgan in honor of both you and you Uncle Jason. You were just a baby when I was pregnant so I thought it would be a good way for you to feel important to her and her you." she finished smiling at him.

Jason had not taken his eyes off of the sonogram. He was ashamed to say that he had not let himself think about this little girl a lot over the past few years. It was too hard knowing how Sam and he had ended to let himself. He had made this little girl a promise and he had failed in the worst possible way. He turned the page and saw that there was a really small onesie on it that said "Mommy & Daddy's Little Miracle." It was the very first thing that he had bought for the baby. Jason had bought this before the truth had come out the he wasn't the baby's biological dad. "I can't get over how tiny this thing is." Krissy says. Sam laughed. They flip through the book page by page as Sam and Jason ask any questions the kids have about the Lila. They stop on a page as Michael asks Sam "Are those your toes?" Sam laughs and says "Yes it is." "Why did you take a picture of your toes?" Morgan asks. Sam looked at Jason and he gave her a warning look. "Because your Uncle Jason is the one that painted them." She said looking right at Jason. Jason closed his eyes and sighed as the kids erupted with laugher. "How?" Michael asked.

Sam looked at Jason and he smiled at her "Well I was about 6 months pregnant at the time and I wanted to paint my toes. But when I tried to I found out that I could not even see my toes let alone reach them. So I got a little upset and emotional and hormonal and started to cry. And right in the middle of my cry fest Jason decided to come home. I tried to hide it but he was too sharp." Jason shook his head. "He made me tell him what was wrong because he thought there was something wrong with the baby. So I told him that I couldn't reach my feet and just waited for him to start making fun of me." Sam took a dee breath and then looked back to Jason and smiled "But he didn't. He just picked up the polish and then placed my feet in his lap and painted my toe nails." Sam looked at the boys and then to the girls and said "Jason Morgan painted my toe nails." The kids laughed and Jason just smiled. He looked at Sam and saw the smile on her face as he was transported back to that day. How happy she was after it was done. It was one of the first times that Jason had realized he felt something for her. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Molly said with a smile.

Jason groaned and flipped the page while saying "Moving on." Sam laughed but then awed when she saw the next picture. "I forgot this was in here. Look Michael, see that red head?" she said pointing at the picture of her and Michael when he was younger. Sam was standing up and Michael was facing her but had his back to the camera. "That is you." she told him. Michael took a closer look at the picture and smiled "I remember that. It was Morgan's birthday. I came over to the penthouse and stayed with you because I didn't want to go and see mom's dad. That was when you guys told me that the baby was my little sister." Sam nodded her head. "That's right. Jason took this picture right before he took you home. You wanted to give your sister a good night kiss." Sam smiled. Michael smiled back at her. Jason turned the page and saw a picture of her and him. He didn't know what picture was even taken. "Emily took this one. She gave it to me after I came home from the hospital. She said that is was one of the only moments that she had caught you being you. You let your guard down." Jason looked back at the picture of Jason and Sam. They were at the hospital and it was right after the last sonogram that Sam had. Jason was bent at the waist and he was kissing Sam's stomach. He remembered that moment so well. He was so excited to meet that little girl. After that last doctors visit, he just couldn't contain himself anymore.

The last page of the scrap book was a collage of pictures that would have been in her life. And at the center was Jason and Sam. Jason closed the book and asked Sam "What made you make this?" "I made this early last year. My mom helped me go through pictures. She knew I wanted to make something to give to Krissy for her birthday and when we went through them we found a bunch of pictures from when I was pregnant so I decided to make this as well." Sam explained. Jason was shocked. At what was probably the worst time for them, she was making an album of their daughter. He was pushing her away and blaming her for everything and she was putting together this beautiful book of memories that she could have easily cut him out of but she didn't. "And since we have to get up pretty early I think that you four should get to bed." Sam said. Molly and Morgan groaned but Krissy and Michael shared a look. They got up and dragged their siblings up as well. "What time do you want us up in the morning?" Michael asked. "I'll get you guys up. I figure we can leave by 7:30 and stop from breakfast along the way. We should be at the beach by 9." The kids nodded and said goodnight.

Sam watched as they went and noticed that Kristina and Michael had their heads together. They looked back at Jason and Sam and smiled before they disappeared around the corner. Sam looked at Jason and he looked at her. They both shrugged it off as Jason looked back down at the scrapbook. "This is pretty amazing Sam. I had no idea that you had such talent." Sam laughed and said "It doesn't take much talent to create a scrapbook but thank you. The girls love to look at it while they are here. They each also have a little something that I had of hers." Sam got up and went back over to the wardrobe and pulled out a box. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. She pulled the top off the box and Jason was hit with a bunch of memories. "I know that Morgan was a bit young but I still think that maybe he and Michael might also like to have something. But I want you to pick out what you think they would like."

Inside the box was a bunch of more pictures along with a few little toys and clothes. But there was one thing that caught Jason's eye. He reached in and slowly pulled out the velvet soft pink blanket that Sam had made for her. He hadn't seen it in years. Towards the end of her pregnancy Sam liked to sleep with it. He could not remember the number of times that he had found it lying around the house. He smiled as he rubbed the blanket through his hands. "I remember the day this got delivered. You were so excited." Jason smiled looking up at her. Sam smiled back and said "I was. Mainly because it had her name on it. For some reason she felt more real that way." Jason set the blanket aside and looked back into the back. He pulled out the picture that was on tome and looked at it. It was another one of Michael and Sam. it was from the same day the other one was taken but this time Michael was touching Sam's stomach right after the baby had kicked. The look on his face was one Jason will never forget. He was shocked and happy all at once. He had the biggest smile on his face at feeling the baby kick. "I think Michael would really like this one." Sam smiled and said "I think so too." The two stared into each other's eyes. Sam looked into his eyes and saw a look there that she had not seen in forever. Sam use to catch Jason looking at he like this all the time when they were together. It was usually right before he kissed her.

Overcome with feeling Sam looked back down at the box and asked "What do you think Morgan would like?" Jason looked down too and after she broke eye contact. He was still pretty caught up in the moment that he just looked through the box and didn't say anything. He came across another sonogram picture and Jason picked it up. "Morgan actually has a sonogram picture of both Michael and Kristina. He just added the one of Carly and sonny's new baby to it. I think he would like one of Lila as well." Sam picked up the two pictures and said "I want to get frames before we give it to them." Sam got up and walked over to her desk. Jason reached for the blanket and looked at it for a few more seconds before he folded it back up and put it back in the box. He closed the lid and got up. He walked over to the wardrobe and set the box back inside. He touched the top of it one last time before he closed the door. Sam watched him do this and her heart broke a little. Jason turned back around to face her and said "I had better get going. If we want to get out of here early then I want to make sure that the SUV is gassed up and check the oil." Sam nodded her head and followed him to the door. "You can show up at whatever time you want tomorrow. I plan on getting up at 5:30 to pack up everything that we will need." Jason nodded and said "I'll come at 6 so that we can pack everything into the car. I know Michael and Morgan they are going to need a few minutes to wake up." He laughed. Sam joined him and said "So will the girls. I will have coffee ready by the time you get here. And remember, dress code because before the end of the day I will get you into the water." Jason rolled his eyes and said "Whatever. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled at her. Sam smiled back and said "See you." Sam watched in walk away. He turned back around and waved before he got on the elevator. Sam walked back inside the house and locked the door. She went and checked on the kids and saw that they were sound asleep. She walked back into her bedroom and got ready for bed excited about tomorrow.

Krissy waited for Sam to close the door before she got her phone back out and texted her older brother. "It's on. Before tomorrow is over, Jason and Sam will be back together!" a second later Michael texted her back with three thumbs up. Kristina smiled and set her phone back down. She could wait for tomorrow.


	2. Today was a Great Day

When Jason got to Sam's the next morning she had already packed everything up. They sat and had a cup of coffee and waited until it was time to wake the kids up. "What was Spinelli going to do today?" Jason asked Sam. Sam smiled at him and said "Paperwork. I taught him how to do it last week and he actually thought it was fun. So I have him doing all of it today." Jason laughed a little and shook his head. "How have you been doing with everything?" Sam asked him. Jason gave her a shrug and said "It's gotten a lot better. Michael has his anger completely under control so I don't have to worry about him living with Carly. I just don't know how to handle Claudia. Sam, I know she is responsible but I can't do anything about it. Not just because she is pregnant but because Sonny is falling in love with her. And I don't know how to stop him." Jason got up and walked over to the window in Sam's living room. "It makes complete sense that it was Claudia, Jason. Why isn't Sonny seeing this?" Sam walked over to him.

"He's blinded. He thinks that Claudia would never endanger a child but it isn't about that. Sonny was the target and after Sonny had Johnny kidnapped, Claudia was furious. She hated Sonny after that and wanted him to pay. And without anything solid Sonny is not going to believe that. And even if I did, I am not sure that Sonny would take care of it anyway. I can't trust him to anyway." Jason shook his head and turned around. "That recording you help me get about Claudia hiring Frado? When is played it to him all he said was she was trying to do us a favor. I want her to pay, Sam. More than anything but I'm starting to wonder if I should just let it go. Michael is awake and he is going to be fine…" "Jason, she may not have indented for Michael to get shot but that boy lost a year of his life. If Claudia arranged that hit, she deserves to pay for it. But maybe not in the way you usually do." Jason looked at her confused. "When we get back we can still keep digging and when we find it we take it to the police. Just hear me out. I know that you don't trust the justice system but being a PI has its perks. A few of PC's finest judges have a lot of skeletons in their closets. And they would do anything to make sure that the information I have never gets out." Sam smiled at him.

Jason looked at her and smiled softly "Was this side of you always around or did you wait until after you found out you were a Cassadine?" he asked. Sam laughed and said "I'm serious. Look, I'll call Spinelli and tell him to forget about the paper work and start looking deeper into Claudia's financials around the time Michael was shot. There has to be something that ties her to this. I can have him try to hack into Devlin's email accounts to see if that could lead us anywhere." Jason nodded his head and said "That's actually a good idea. Hopefully we can find some file or lead to something else." Sam nodded her head. She pulled out her phone and left a message for Spinelli and asked him to do what they had talked about. Sam turned back around and told Jason "We could probably wake the kids now. The girls will want to take a shower before we go." She turned to walk down the hall but was stopped when Jason reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to him and he pulled her and little bit closer. "Thank you for all the help that you have given me during this. And I'm not just talking about the PI help but also being there to talk to me. You have helped me out more than you could possible know." He squeezed her hand gently.

Sam felt that squeeze radiate through her body and wrap around her heart. She had tried to steel herself from the feelings that had been resurfacing but when he did and said things like this it made it so much harder than it already was. Sam stared back up at him unable to find the words to say anything. She felt Jason run his thumb across the top of her hand and she looked down at the caress. She feels Jason step closer to her and she looks back up to his face. He has that look back in his eyes. The look that said he was about to kiss her. And Sam could not come up with a single reason to pull away. Jason leaned down slowly so that Sam had plenty of time to pull away but when closed her eyes and tilted her head up he knew she wouldn't. But before his lips could meet hers they heard the bathroom door close. They jumped apart a second before Michael appeared in the living room. "Hey morning guys." He said a little groggily. Sam smiled and said "Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" Michael nodded his head and said "Yeah. That mattress is really comfortable. Morgan is awake and getting ready. Do you want me to wake the girls?"

Sam nodded her head and said "Yeah that you be great. I'm going to go and check to make sure I didn't forget anything and then call mom. She should be up by now and wanted me to call before we left." Sam avoided eyes contact with Jason and she went back to her bed room. Jason looked at him nephew and said "I'm going to make sure that everything is packed in the car. Try and have everyone ready in the next half hour ok?" Michael nodded his head and watched with a smile as his uncle went out the door. Michael turned around and went into the bedroom. What Sam and Jason didn't know was that all the kids had been up for a while now and were going through the plan. He closed the door behind him and looked at them "They almost kissed." Molly and Krissy could barely control their glee. "Ok. So here is what we are going to do. On the ride up there we are going to try to get them to talk about their past. Michael and I can ask them question about the time that we spent with them and you too can ask them about when they met and the first time they went to the beach together. By the time that we are done taking them back down memory lane, they will realize that they still love each other and will be back together." Krissy explained. They all nodded "But we have to be careful. We can't ask them certain questions like why they broke up or anything like that. We need them to remember how good they were together. Agreed?" Krissy put her hand in and looked at them. "Agreed" they all said and put their hands in also.

Jason pulled into the parking lot at the beach. He hadn't been to the beach in yeas but he still remembered a secluded part of the beach that not many knew about. And lucky enough, not one else looked to be around. They had stopped for breakfast at a dinner about 45 minutes after they left. They were back on the road in about 30 minutes. The kids sat in the back and were pretty talkative. Molly had asked them if they remember the first time that they went to the beach. Sam and Jason looked and each other and smiled as Sam told her about Hawaii and some of the things that they did there. Then Morgan asked how they met because he was just a baby at the time. Jason laughed and decided to tell him the truth; that they had met in the interrogation room and the PCPD. They all got a kick out of that. Then Michael had brought up the time him and his grandpa Mike set up those clues about Sonny sending them on a cruise after everything that had happened with AJ. That had been a complete surprise to the both of them and some of it not in a good way but they had decided to keep that to themselves. Then Kristina talked about the number of times that Jason and Sam had took her out on his boat and into the ocean. That had brought a smile to Sam's face because she remembered the first time that they did that. It was while they were separated and it had just been a really fun day. Krissy had a blast out on the water and her and Jason got along really well. "You guys had a lot of fun together, huh?" Molly asked. Jason and Sam looked at each other and thought back on all the good times. They both smiled and looked away but it didn't go unnoticed by the kids that they didn't answer the question.

Jason closed the car door and walked to the back of it. He popped the trunk and started to hand some stuff to the kids. Jason got the cooler out and Sam balanced the chairs. Jason laughed at her and took half of the stake and placed it on the cooler. "I had it, thank you very much." She said at his laugh. "Sure but you wouldn't be able to see where you were going." She mockingly glared at him before turning and walking away. Jason closed the trunk and followed behind Sam. She was far enough ahead of him that her whole body was in view. Sam had changed into white jean shorts and a yellow tank top. She had on a pair of white sandals as soon as she hit the san she stopped to take off. She bent over and picked them up giving Jason a perfect view of her round bottom. Jason almost stumbled as she came back up. He mentally slapped himself for looking at her like that. The kids were here. He continued to follow her to where the kids had decided they wanted to set up. Kristina and Michael put up the umbrellas and when Sam and Jason got to them they set up the chairs.

The kids wasted no time and got undressed down to their bathing suits and ran for the water. Sam took her phone out and snapped a picture of them all diving into the water at the same time. Sam and Jason laughed as they all came up out of the water looking like flapping fish. Sam sent he picture to Alexis and Carly real fast before putting her phone back in her pocket and looking at Jason. She put her hands and her hips and said "Alright. You knew the rules. So you had better have swim trunks in that bag." She said pointing to his black duffle. Jason crossed her arms over his chest and said "And if I don't?" Sam bent over and ruffled through her own bag before she stood back up and held up and pair of hot pink swim trunk and smiled "Then I guess you will just have to wear these." Jason looked horrified at the sight of the trunks and said "Then it's a good thing I brought my own." He picked up the duffel bag and walked toward the bathroom to the left. Sam laughed as she watched him walk away.

Sam looked back at the kids and saw that they were playing a game of chicken. Molly was on Kristina's shoulders and Morgan was on Michael's. Sam smiled at the sight to them laughing and having a good time. Sam had really missed the ocean. Being a salvage worker, you took it for granted because it was always there but in the years that she had been in Port Charles, she just wanted to be back in the water. Sam started to get undressed down to her baling suit. She took off her top and then unbuttoned her shorts and shimmed out of them. She was wearing her favorite suit. She had many of them but this one was one of her favorites. It was a one piece that was black and white. The suit was black and it had what looked like sunrays coming from the left side out to the right. It was also one of her more comfortable ones.

She saw something move to the right of her and looked over. She saw Jason walking back toward her. She was taken aback by the sight of him. He was wearing the trunks that she had bought for him when they were in Hawaii. He also had on a white wife beater that showcased the top of his build body beautifully. As he came up to her he spread his arms out and said "Do I pass inspection?" his words made her laugh and she asked "You kept these?" pointing down at the trunks. He nodded and said "They were the only ones I have." Sam nodded her head. Jason looked out at the water and smiled at the kids. Sam let her eyes roam over Jason one last time to take in the muscles that he had accumulated in the past year. She turned back around to shield her face and mouthed to herself "wow." Sam pulled out her bottle of sun screen and started to apply it to her skin. She finished with her arms and her legs and was wondering how she was going to get it in her back. She had decided to forgo it when Jason said "Here" He held his hand out and for her to give him the lotion. "It's fine…" she started to say before Jason gave her a deadpan look. "That is where you always burn the easiest" was all he said before he took the lotion from her.

Sam turned her back to him and slid the straps of her suit to the side. Jason poured the lotion into his hands and rubbed them together. He looked at the curve of her back and tried to control his desire. He slowly lathered her back with the sunscreen. The open back of her suit went pretty far down. It covered to about an inch above her bottom. Sam closed her eyes at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. When they were in Hawaii and Jason used to do this most of the time it would lead them back to the bed room. Jason moved his hands back up and to her shoulders. He softly rubbed there and it was all Sam could do not to moan in pleasure. He then slid his hands down to the top of her arms. She felt Jason move closer to her body from behind and Sam's eyes popped open. A second later they heard Morgan yell "Come on and get in the water!" Jason stepped back and Sam pulled her straps back in place. "Well I don't know about you but I am going to get in the water. It's been a while since I have. Unless you could the time we jumped off that exploding boat." Sam turned and smiled at him. Jason smiled down at her at the memory of them barely escaping death. Sam turned back around and headed for the water leaving Jason to stare after her.

That was the second time today Jason was sure that she had been feeling what he was. The heat. The desire and the attraction. He could see the scared look her eyes this morning but it didn't stop her form wanting that kiss just as much as he did. He know that they would have a long talk ahead of them but at this moment, watching her with her sisters and his nephews, he knew deep down that they would get there. All he had to do was not give up on them. And he had decided long ago that if he was lucky enough to get a second chance with Sam that is something he would never do again.

Jason and Sam sat next to each other up on the beach as they watched the kids play a game of beach volleyball. It was boys vs. girls and Krissy and Molly were kicking their butts. "And here I thought that the males were supposed to be the superior species." Molly said laughing with her sister. "We are," Michael replied "Morgan is just a little short and I spent over a year in a coma. Give us a break." Sam looked at Jason as he hung and shook his head. Sam started to laugh and then Jason said "Michael that kind of excuse should not be for a game of volleyball." Sam laughed harder at the expression that came over Michael's face. Sam didn't want to think he was laughing at him so she touched her forehead to Jason bicep and shook her head. "I swear before this day is over these kids are going to kill me." she whispered. She felt Jason's body shake with laughter. Sam pulled her head back and looked at him "Where the hell did that kid get his sense of humor? It sure wasn't from you." Jason looked down at her with mock hurt "I'm funny." He said. Sam out right laughed. She laughed so hard that it brought tears to her eyes. Jason shook his head at her and said "That's not right. I remember many times that I have made you laugh." "But not from being funny. It was over stuff like watching you use chopsticks or the expressions on your face whenever you would have a conversation with Carly." "You still laughed." He said

Sam shook her head and looked back to the kids, who had huge smiles on their faces. "What?" she called out to them. They all said "Nothing" at the same time and then they all looked away. Sam looked at Jason and saw he had the same confused look on his face. "They have been acting kind of strange today, huh?" Sam asked him. Jason nodded his head and said "Yeah and usually that wouldn't worry me but Michael and Morgan have the same look on their face that Carly does when she is scheming." Before Sam could answer the kids came up the beach and Michael said "Is it ok if we walk up the beach a little ways? Kristina said a few of her friends are there and Morgan and Molly want to get one of coconut drinks with the umbrella." Jason and Sam nodded and got up "Sure." Sam said. "But umm… can we go by ourselves? No offence but it is going to look a little lame showing up with our big sister and uncle." Kristina said. "Hey we are not lame." Sam said outraged. "Sam, you're an adult. You're lame. And so are you." she said looking at both Jason and Sam. Sam's mouth hung open and she said "Fine. Get out of here. Go." She shooed them with her hands. They all laughed and came over and tackled Sam back on her towel. They all gave her a kiss on the cheek as she said with a laugh "Get off of me."

They all put their clothes back on and Jason said "You two keep an eye on them. It's going to be easy to get lost around all those people." Michael looked at him and said "You worry too much. I guess that's how you know you're getting old." The kids laughed and took off running when they saw Jason move to stand up. Sam laughed and Jason looked over at her. He raised his eyebrows at her and she said "What? That was funny." "Like you being lame?" he retorted. "Hey, they said you were lame too. They just didn't call me old." Sam looked away from him to try and hide her smile. "Ok you know what" Jason stood up and then leaned over and threw her over his shoulder. Sam shrieked with a laugh. Jason secured her firmly on his shoulder and then started to walk toward the ocean. "Jason Morgan put me down." Sam tried to say in a stern voice. "No." was all he replied. "I'm not the one that called you old, Michael did. Go throw him in." Sam tried to reason with him. "No" he repeated. "Jason!" Sam yelled with a laugh.

Before she could say anything else she felt the water hit her feet and she plugged her nose a second before he dove into a wave. The cool water felt good against her hot skin. When Sam came up to the surface she saw Jason with his back to her walking out of the water. She smiled slyly to herself before she dove under the water and swam for his feet. She hit the back of his lets and made him fall backwards into the water. They came up at the same time and Sam splashed him with water "That was not nice." He slashed her back and said "Neither is calling someone old." "I didn't, Michael did!" she said mouth agape. "You laughed. And you really shouldn't have because you know it's not going to be long before you are old to them too." he said holding up his hands. Sam's jaw dropped and she tried not to laugh but failed. Sam jumped on him to dunk his head because he wasn't prepared for her he went down. Sam laughed at him and when he came up she started to splash water at him. Because he was much taller than her he was able to block most of it and made a grab for her hands.

Jason grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. He smiled down at her as Sam laughed. He could not remember the last time he had hear her laugh so much and it made his heart skip a beat every time she did. He looked down at her and saw that because he had her hands trapped, their bodies were pressed flush together. Sam's laughter died when she noticed the closeness too. They stared into each other's eyes for they didn't know how long. Jason released her wrists and let his hand guide up to the middle of her back. If possible he pressed her even closer to his front and he heard Sam's breathe hitch. Sam's newly freed hands came up and rested against his bare chest. Jason leaned his head down and touched his forehead to hers. Sam closed her eyes against the emotions welling up inside her. Jason brought his other arm around her and felt his heart go wild at the feel of her in his arms again. Sam opened her eyes and stared back into his. The feelings became too much for the both of them and Jason leaned down at the same time Sam went up on her toes.

For the first time in over 3 years their lips met in a soft touch. Sam sighed at the familiar feeling of his mouth on hers. One of Jason's hands moved up her back and to her neck. He wrapped his hand around the back of it as if to keep her in place. Sam ran her hands down his chest and around to his back. The kiss went from sweet to sinful as Sam opened her mouth at the pressure of his tongue. She had pushed all thoughts of Jason out of her head for the past three years that she had forgotten how unbelievably great the man could kiss. Jason hand left her neck as Sam felt both of his hands glide down her back and cup her butt. He gave her a firm squeeze that had her gasp "Jason…" against his lips. He lifted her up and Sam automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips back to his. Jason felt Sam's nipples harden against his chest and he relished in the feel of it. He wanted nothing more than to walk her back up to the beach and lay her down on the blanket and strip her bare.

But before he could even move he and Sam both heard the sound of two female screams. They pulled apart and looked over to where the noise came from. They saw all four of the kids and the girls were jumping up and down. All of them have a huge smile on their faces and they started to high five each other. Sam groaned and dropped her head to Jason's neck. "Those boys really are Carly's kids." She said. She felt Jason laugh and then felt him press a kiss to her neck. "We actually did it." Kristina said. "I told you it would work." They both heard Michael say. Sam lifted her head and looked at Jason. He was looking over at the kids and he was narrowing his eyes at them. "Definitely Carly's." he said.

"Start talking." Jason said to the kids. Jason and Sam had got out of the water and walked over to them. They had all walked over to where their stuff was at made them sit down. "What did you mean when you said that it worked?" he asked. The kids all looked to each other and Sam said "Well?" "We wanted you guys to get back together." Molly finally blurted. "Molly!" the rest of them said to her. Sam looked over and Jason and could see he was trying not to smile just like she was doing the same. "What? It doesn't matter now. They are back together and it worked!" Molly said gleefully. "What exactly was the plan here?" Sam asked them. "We were going to try and get you guys to remember how good you were together. All the fun you guys had. I may have been kind of young when you guys were first together but I do remember that no one made you smile. Morgan and I could barely do it but whenever you were around Sam you would smile." Michael said. "And Sam, all the goofy things you do Jason thinks they are sweet." Kristina said with a smile. Sam fought her smile as she felt Jason looking at her and addressed them "So that was it? You just wanted us to remember our past?"

The kids looked down and Sam waited for a response. Jason narrowed his eyes as something dawned on him. "You didn't have any friends at the beach today did you, Kristina?" When she wouldn't raise her head to look at him Sam put her hands on her hips "Really? Then where did you guys go?" she asked. "We did go and get a drink. We didn't know for sure if you guys would kiss but we figured that if you were going to you would do it when you were alone." Morgan said. Sam shook her head and looked to Jason. He looked at her with the same look and then back to the kids "You all do know that this is none of your business?" They all shrugged and Kristina said "But both of your guys' happiness means something to us. We just want you guys happy and we know that you will not find it with anyone else but each other." "Ok, it's getting pretty late and we need to get back. So why don't you all start to pack stuff up to the car." Jason said. The kids smiled at them and got up. They got everything together and started for the car.

As they disappeared from view Jason looked at Sam and she burst out laughing. "Unbelievable." He said. "Well it is kind of sweet when you think about it. But if their mother's knew what they were up to they would have a cow." Sam said. Jason laughed and walked over to Sam. He moved a piece of hair off of her forehead and tucked in behind her ear. Jason cupped her face in his palm and Sam closed her eyes and leaned into it. "But it worked." Jason said softly. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smile and said "I guess it did, didn't it?" Jason leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He may have been annoyed with the kids for what they had done. But because it had worked and Sam was in his arms now, he guessed that he couldn't stay made at them. They pulled apart and Jason looked down at her. "I know that we will have to have a long talk but I want this, Sam. I want us. More than anything." He said. Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes at his words. She didn't ever thing that she would hear them. She took a deep breath and said "I do too." Jason let out the breath that he had been holding waiting for her to respond. He dropped his head to hers and then kissed her again, more firmly this time. "Come on. Let's go home." He laced his fingers with hers and the picked up their bags and walked to the car. The kids were all standing around it waiting for them. As they approached they saw that Jason and Sam were holding hands and the girls started to flip out again. Jason and am shook their heads but they just smiled. Jason placed their bags in the back and closed the trunk. "Today was such a great day!" they heard Molly say as the kids got into the car. As Jason got into the car and started it up he looked over and smiled at Sam. She smiled back and he couldn't help but agree with Molly, today was a great day.


	3. Today was the Best Dy

15 minutes into the ride home, the kids were knocked out. They had such a long day that it finally caught up with them. Sam looked into the back of the car and smiled. "They're out." she said softly. Jason glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Alexis texted me and said the girls are spending the night with Carly and Jax so we can drop them all off there." Sam explained. Jason nodded his head but before he could reply his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Spinelli. He answered it right away and said "Did you find anything?" Sam could tell by his tone who it was and she looked at him while he talked. "Stone Cold, I think I found a recording of Claudia and Devlin." Spinelli said a little out of breath. "I am on my way to the office to deduce if it is in fact real." Jason had to calm himself down and ask "How?" "I hacked into his e mail like Fair Samantha suggested and found that he had a backup account. It took me all day but I was able to hack it also. He kept backup files of all of his conversations with Claudia. And one of them is her ordering the hit on Sonny where Michael got shot instead."

Jason looked over at Sam and said to Spinelli "Sam and I should be there with in the hour. We will drop the kids off first and then head to the office." He hung up and Sam asked "Did he do it?" Jason smiled and said "I think so. He found an e mail account that had all of his recordings of their conversation on there. And one of them is of Claudia ordering the hit on Sonny." Sam let out the breath she had been holding in and reached over and grabbed his hand. Jason held her hand in a death grip and breathed deep. "He is checking it to make sure that it is in no way tampered with." Jason explained to her. Sam smiled as she tears began to well in her eyes. She looked back at a peacefully sleeping Michael and felt relief. Finally he would be able to move on with his life. And she hoped that Sonny would finally realize it too.

Jason and Sam walked into the office and closed and locked the door. They found Spinelli pacing around. When he saw them he blurted out "It's real. She did it. Claudia did it and this proves it." Jason was in shock. "Are you sure, Spinelli?" he asked his friend. Spinelli nodded. "I checked it over very carefully, Stone Cold. It is real." Sam put her hands over her face and she let the tears fall. Jason could feel himself getting emotional also. After all this time the person responsible for Michael's shooting was going to pay. He pulled Sam into his arms and held her while she sobbed into his chest. He kissed the side of her head and whispered softly into her ear. Spinelli watch what was in front of him and slowly came to the realization of what was happening. He smiled at the sight of the two people who were almost like parents to him. They had finally come to their senses. He watched Sam pull away from Jason's chest and wipe her eyes. She walked over to Spinelli and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." she said. Spinelli hugged her back and said "It was your idea. You are the one who should get the thanks. I would never have known to look there if you had not pointed me in the direction." Sam pulled back and smiled at him. Then something dawned on her.

She looked to Jason and said "How are we supposed to take this to the police? We can't just walk in and give it to them. They will know that Spinelli had something to do with it." She had a point. He wanted to keep Spinelli as far away from the cops as possible. "You are going to turn this into the police?" Spinelli asked shocked. Jason nodded his head and said "As much as I would love to be the one that sees the life leave Claudia's eyes I have to think of Michael first. If she winds up dead everyone will suspect me. Not to mention the fact that she is pregnant with Sonny's child. I can't do it. So I am going to hand it over to the police and pray that Sonny doesn't help her." Jason pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Sam and Spinelli watched confused as he did this. "Hey, Lucky, it's Jason. Can you meet me at Sam and Spinelli's office? I have something that you need to see." Sam widened her eyes. He was actually calling Lucky? "Ok thanks." He hung up and looked at Sam. "Lucky?" she asked. "I trust him. I know that he wants whoever put Michael in that coma to pay and I hope that he can make it happen."

15 minutes later Lucky knocked on the door to the office. Jason let him in and said "Thank you for coming." "Sure." Lucky replied. He smiled at Sam and said "Hey." She smiled back and waved. Lucky turned to Jason and said "What is going on?" "I need you to take something to the PCPD and say you found it anonymously." Jason said. Lucky cocked his head and asked "What?" Jason nodded his head to Spinelli and he hit a button on his computer. Lucky listened as he heard Claudia and Devlin talking and then looks at Jason with a shocked expression. "Is this real?" he asks him. Jason nods his head "Spinelli was thorough." "I know that you will need to have and FBI analyst check it out but I swear that I did nothing to it. What you are hearing is very real." Spinelli said. Lucky rubs his hands down his face and shakes his head. "How did you find this?" he addresses Spinelli. "Off the record?" he says. Lucky gave him a dull look. "Fair Samantha thought it would be a good idea to try and hack his accounts. Any that I could find and I did. I hacked one of his e mail accounts and saw that he had a backup one. In that backup were all of the recordings of his and Claudia's talks including this one."

Lucky looked back over to Jason. He noticed that Sam and Jason were standing with their arms around each other. "Why do you want the police to handle this?" Jason sighed and said "Michael is just now starting to get back to normal. Once he finds out that his dad's wife was behind putting him in that coma, it is going to screw with him. But if anything happens to her Michael would know it was me. And I don't want to do that to him. He is going to need all the family he can get when the truth comes out." Lucky nodded his head and said "I can respect that. And I can only imagine how hard it is. If all I can do is think about snapping her neck after hearing that then I can't imagine what you are thinking." "And you don't want to know." Sam spoke up. Lucky nodded his head. He walked over and took the disc that Spinelli had put the recording on. "I will make sure that this is in no way tied back to any of you. I will deliver it first thing in the morning and hopefully by noon, Claudia will be behind bars." Jason sighed and pulled away from Sam. he walked over to Lucky and shook his hand. "Thank you." "Thank you for doing the right thing. I am not sure how Sonny is going to handle this but try your hardest to keep him in check. The last thing Michael will need is his father in prison also." Jason nodded. "I will." Lucky said his goodbyes and walked out of the door.

Jason walked over to Spinelli and said "Thank you. You found what we needed and I don't know how to repay you." Spinelli smiled his goofy and said "I have a suggestion." Jason narrowed his eyes "What?" "Can I ask a question?" Jason knew that Spinelli was a strange person but this was a little too strange. "Ask what?" Spinelli's smile got bigger "Are you and Fair Samantha reunited?" Jason tried hard to fight his smile at his friend's question. He looked back at Sam and saw that she was making no such effort. Jason shook his head at her smile and looked back to Spinelli. "Yes." Jason answered. He should have braced himself for the reaction Spinelli had but he didn't. When Spinelli jumped up and hugged him he heard Sam laugh. "This is most wondrous news!" Spinelli all but shouted. He then went over and hugged Sam. he lifted her up and swung her around causing Sam to laugh harder. He set her down and said "Maxamista will be so pleased. I must tell her right away." Spinelli grabbed his computer bag and was out the door. Jason sighed and shook his head as Sam just laughed. "Well, he's happy." She said.

Jason walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sam did the same and looked up at him "How are you doing?" "You know, it feels right doing it this way. I don't know if I am just tired of it all or if it is because of Michael but I feel relieved that the police are handling it." "I think it is all of it. This is the hardest thing you have ever gone through Jason. You're just glad it's over. And so am I." Jason leaned down and placed his forehead to hers. "Come on. You can take me home and help me unpack the stuff. And then I just might have a beer with your name on it." Sam said pressing a fast kiss to his mouth. Jason followed her out of the office and she locked up.

Jason put the towels in Sam's laundry room and the walked back into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch and she had a beer held out to him. He smiled at her before sitting down and taking the beer. Sam snuggled up to his side and Jason wrapped his arm around her. "Are you going to tell Carly?" Sam asked. Jason had been thinking a lot about how to tell her. He didn't want to upset her too badly because of her pregnancy. "I am going to tell her tomorrow. Lucky texted me and said he would call me before it happened and so I'll tell her then. She will be upset I know but hopefully she will be calm." Sam nodded against his chest. Jason turned his head and kissed her there. She felt him take a deep breath before saying "I'm sorry." Sam looked up at him and smiled "For what?" she asked. "For destroying us."

Sam sucked in a breath. She was not expecting for him to say that. "Jason…" "I put you through so much. And I didn't stop to think about the damage it would cause. I made decisions for you and lied. Those are the two things that I hate the most and I turned around and did them to you. When I found out about Jake I should have done another test myself but I was worried about how you would take it and so I just lied and I shouldn't have." Sam sat up straighter and looked at Jason "You are not the only one that made mistakes Jason…" Jason shook his head and said "Everything you did was because of me. I pushed you to it. And I never took any of the responsibility. I just blamed you and looked the other way." Sam felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Jason brought his hand up and touched her face "I am so sorry, Sam." he whispered.

Sam leaned into his touch and said "I forgave you a long time ago Jason. When I let go of all the hurt and started to focus on me, I realized you didn't mean what you said. Because I didn't mean the things I said. You were angry. I understand that better than anyone." Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and then touched his face softly. "It will be different this time. We are both stronger. We are both different people and we have learned from our mistakes. We will be ok." Sam said. Jason shook his head and said "We'll be better than ok." Sam smiled at his words as a few more tears fell from her eyes. Jason leaned in and kissed them away. He continued to press soft kisses all over her face. Sam closed her eyes and sighed. Jason moved his hand around to her back and pulled her in closer. His lips hovered over hers as Sam looked up into his eyes. She saw the question in them and smiled. She planted her lips over his and pushed him back on the couch. She straddled her legs over his hips and placed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

Jason ran his hands up her back and wound one around her neck. His other hand disappeared under her shirt. Sam moaned at the feel of his hands touching her bare back. Jason pressed his hand into her back and pulled her body down flush against his. The harsh groan that came from Jason at the feel of her harden nipples against his chest went straight between Sam's thighs and made her shudder. Jason sat up and as he did he pulled her shirt up and over her head. He threw it across the room and looked up into her eyes. Sam brought her hands up it touch his face. She smiled softly at him and that was all the answer that Jason needed. He got up off the couch with Sam in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jason walked into her bedroom and Sam thought that he was going to head for the bed but he surprised her when he went into her master bath. He un-wrapped her legs from around his waist and set her on the vanity. He stood between her legs as he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. She had on no makeup. Her lips were red from their kiss and her hair was a mess. But she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. He kissed her one more time before he pulled back and looked down. He ran his hands softly down her abdomen to the top of her shorts. He looked up into her as he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Sam braced her hands in the back of her and lifter her hips just a little as he slid the shorts down her legs. She sat there in front of him in her bathing suit. Sam set her hips back down and reached for the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Sam leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest. She ran her hands down his well-built abs and around his back. Jason reached for the straps of her suit and watched as he eyes came up to meet his. Sam dropped her hands to her sides and allowed Jason to slip them off her shoulders. Jason's eyes never left hers as he peeled the suit off the rest of her body, leaving her gloriously naked. The suit fell to the floor and only then did Jason let his eyes roam over her. She had the most beautiful body that he had ever seen. Her breasts were full and tipped with the most mouthwatering nipples he had ever seen. Her flat stomach was toned but at the same time soft. Jason placed his hand over her heart and felt it going crazy. He smiled down at her as his hand slipped between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Sam's breath started to come faster as his hand got closer and closer to between her legs. She braced herself firmly against the counter top in anticipation for that first touch. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as Jason's lips moved to her neck. But instead of feeling his hand between her legs she felt it move back up her body.

Sam groaned in disappointment and she felt Jason smiled against her neck. "Jason…" she moaned. He chuckled against her and pulled back. "Yes?" he whispered against her lips. Before she could say another word he cupped her breasts in his hands and gave then a firm squeeze. Sam gasped wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him closer. Jason's hardness pressed against her making them both moan. Jason was done playing around. He lifted her back into his arms and walked to her shower. He opened the stall door and turned on the water. He got it to the perfect temperature and then stepped inside. He somehow had gotten rid of his trunks and then closed the door. They both felt the hot water rush over them and Jason braced Sam against the cool shower wall. Sam gasped at the feel of the coldness but didn't have time to recover.

Jason pulled back and looked at Sam as he placed himself at her entrance and in one powerful thrust, filled her completely. Sam screamed in pleasure and gripped his biceps. Jason stayed buried inside her as she got use to his size. She dug her nails into his flesh and Jason closed his eyes at the pleasure and pain that it brought him. His head fell to her shoulder as Sam continued to shudder around him. A few moments later Jason felt Sam's fingers running through his hair. Jason reared back and looked up at her. The desire that he saw in her eyes made him harder. Sam sighed softly at the twitch she felt inside of her. She brought a hand to touch his lips and caress his face. She leaned down and kissed him as she tightened her inner muscles around him. Jason took that as a hint and he withdrew softly from her. As he thrusts back inside her he ground his hips against her and made her cry out softly.

He continued this rhythm as he felt Sam start to become impatient. "Jason…please harder." She said breathlessly into his ear. Jason made sure that her legs were firmly around his waist before he took his arms and braced them between her back and the shower wall. He pulled out of her before ramming back in harder that before. "Yes!" Sam said on a gasp. Her head fell forward and touched to his. "Like that?" Jason whispered. Sam nodded her head and braced her hands on his shoulders. Jason continued to thrust inside her harder each and every time. Sam's breath was coming faster and faster with each thrust and Jason could tell she was on the verge of coming. So was he. He pulled back one last time and looked into her eyes before thrusting home one last time causing both of them to come. Sam threw her head back on a loud moan and Jason's head fell to her chest as he groaned her name harshly.

Jason continued to thrust softly inside her before he fell into her and the wall. The both were out of breath and panting harshly. Sam ran her hands up his back and into his hair. Jason pulled his head up from her chest and Sam dropped her lips to his in a slow deep kiss. When they pulled back Jason looked deeply into her eyes and said "I love you." Sam gasped as he said the words. She would have shrugged them off if she had not seen the proof of them in his eyes. "I honestly don't think I ever stopped." Sam felt the tears form in her eyes and she closed them. She leaned her forehead back to his before she opened her eyes once more and smiled at him. "I love you, too." she whispered. Jason closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. He slowly set her legs down and held her against him until she felt steady enough on her feel. They both washed each other off and Jason shut the water off. He pulled out a towel and dried her off. As he ran the towel between her legs where she was still sensitive from her orgasm, she moaned. The moan went straight to Jason's cock and stroked it hard. He hurriedly dried himself off before picking her up bridal style and walked into her bedroom.

He set her down on the side of her bed and turned her so she was facing away from him. He ran his hands from her hips up to her breasts and cupped them both in his hands. Sam's head fell back on a sigh and she felt Jason's fingers grip both her nipples and tug the already hard points. Sam bit her lip and shuddered. She felt his hard cock against her back pushed back against it making Jason moan. Jason gripped her hips and helped her get onto the bed. He ran his hands up the back of her legs and Sam's body stretched a crossed her bed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to each one of her hind cheeks. He them moved his kisses up her back until he reached her neck. His hands went back to her hips and he lifted them up. Sam felt him place a pillow under her before he let her hips back down. She was propped at the perfect angle for him. Sam let her arms at her sides as she gripped her comforter in anticipation. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason settling between her legs. He braced his arms on either side of her head just above her hands. He leaned in and pushed the hair from her neck and pressed his lips there as he pushed into her from behind. Sam saw a lot more sensitive from this position so he had to work his way in slowly.

Sam pressed her forehead into the bed as Jason worked his large length inside her. She found herself crying out with each one and the sound was turning Jason on more and more. Finally he was fully seated inside her. But he didn't give her a chance to grow accustomed to him before he pulled back out and rammed back in her, hard. Sam screamed into the comforter and her legs bent back. On his next thrust Sam gasped and went up on her forearms. Jason leaned forward so that his chest was couching every inch of her back. He let one of his hands wrap around her breast and squeeze it hard. "Oh, my God!" Sam moaned. Sam could feel herself getting closer and closer with every hard thrust. The emotions were welling up inside her as she felt the tears form in her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. "Jason…" she whispered breathlessly. Jason could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him and knew she was almost there.

Jason reared back and sat on his hunches. Her then pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her front. One hand was across her breasts and the other made its way to the apex of her thighs. At the first touch of his finger to her clit Sam moaned. And not 5 seconds after her started playing with it did Sam scream out in orgasm. Jason stopped moving inside her and he kept his hand to her clit. Sam road it out before placing her hand over Jason's to stop his torment. Sam breathed hard and let herself fall forward. After a moment of trying to catch her breath did she realize that Jason was still hard inside of her. Sam groaned and a second later Jason started to move again. "Jason…I can't…" Sam tried to say before Jason cut her off and said "You can." He leaned over her again and pressed his lips to her neck. He gave her a soft kiss there before pulling back and trusting hard. Sam didn't know how she had the breath left in her to scream but she did. And she continued to do so and he thrust back into her each time. Sam's clit rubbed against the pillow underneath her with each thrust and it was still hard and sensitive from her orgasm a few moments ago that the pleasure was becoming almost painful.

Jason sunk his teeth into the cord on her neck and that is what sent Sam over the edge. He mouth opened on a silent scream as she felt Jason stiffen behind her a second before she felt his warmth release inside her. Jason fell on top of her as all energy left his body. A few seconds later he fell to the side of her because he didn't want to crush her. Sam didn't think that she would ever be able to move again. She had no idea where Jason found the strength to as she felt him move a few minutes later. Not long after he did she felt a warm wash cloth between her legs and she moaned at the feel of it. It had been a long time since she had felt this well used to where she had nothing left. In fact the last time that she felt this way was with Jason. While Lucky was a good lover he had nothing on Jason. Sam felt Jason disappear again and she found the will to roll over onto her back. Her breathing was almost back to normal when Jason came back to her and turned down the bed. He picked her up and placed her in the middle. He kissed her on the forehead before she watched him walk, naked, out of the room. She wondered where he had gone but he wasn't gone long before he came back in with two bottles of water.

She smiled at him and sat up to prop herself against the head board. He handed her the bottle of water and she said "Thank you." she winced at the sound of her voice. She smiled as she watched Jason walk into the bathroom and turn the light off. Apparently she voice had been a little too strained. She took a drink of her water as Jason climbed into the bed next to her. Sam set her water on night stand as Jason turned off the light and pulled her into his arms. Sam snuggled up into him as she laid her head against his heart. She listened to the sound of it as Jason ran his hand up and down her back. "I don't know why I got a second chance with you because I sure as hell didn't deserve it but there is something I need you to know." Jason said. Sam lifter her head and looked at him "What?" she asked softly. "I am not letting you go again. I meant it when I said I love you and that I never stopped. I know what it is like to live without you in my life and I can't do it again." Sam closed her eyes at his words. She could not express how good it made her feel for him to freely admit that he loved her. She softly touched his face and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you too, Jason. You are it for me. I also know what it is like to live without you and I don't like that feeling." She laughed softly. Jason smiled down at her and then kissed her. He pulled back and Sam settled back into his arms. As Jason lay there listening to her breathe even out, he knew she was asleep. He pressed one last kiss to her head and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep with the love of his life back in his arms was that today had been the best day ever.


End file.
